Jessie:Totes Scandalous
by AddictiveMe127
Summary: Luke & Emma get caught up in a very scandalous scenario. How long before they get caught? And will it continue?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any rights to the characters or the T.V Show. THIS IS SIMPLY FOR FUN. Contains graphic Detail. READER DISCRETION ADVISED

It was a Saturday afternoon. Jessie had taken Ravi and Zuri to the zoo to visit Zebee. Burtram was at his renaissance event. Luke was playing video games in the movie room when Emma came long golden hair flowed perfectly around her porcelain toned face and rose cheeks. As Emma sat down in the chair next to Luke he couldn't help but notice her silky leg brush his knee as she sat. While the next level loaded he took this chance to glance at her. His eyes gazed cautiously up her legs to the tight teal dress she was wearing. He followed the dress up to her trim waist then to her perky breasts slightly exposed by the deep V cut. They were so tempting. Oh how he wanted to touch them just once. This thought was quickly interrupted when Emma spoke.

"You're dead,"

Luke quickly turned his gaze away from her "I didn't do anything!"

"Obviously dummy. You just stood there and the monsters ate you," Emma chuckled pointing at the game Luke had been playing.

Luke looked. "Aw man I didn't save!" He yelled throwing the controller to the floor.

"Well then you won't mind if I watch my shows then huh?" Emma said as she leaned over Luke reaching for the remote. Her supple breasts pressed against his lap and he could feel himself getting slightly aroused. As she sat back up Luke quickly in a playful way took the remote from  
her.

"What if I do?" He said holding the remote outstretched to the opposite side of him.

Emma struggled reaching for the remote. Everytime she did her body brushed Luke's and he became more excited. "Give it to me you twerp!" She yelled as she fell from her chair pulling him to the ground with her. The remote flew out of his had and across the room.

Luke was now laying on top of his sister. Emma on her back. His crotch bulging. He wanted her so bad. He quickly pinned her to the ground holding her wrists up above her head. "Oh look now you can't get it" he laughed in a playful way.

Emma struggled for a minute trying to break from his grip. She could now feel his bulge pressing against her leg. "Get off of me Luke," as she struggled her breast fell out of her dress.

Luke straddled his sisters hips and released her hands so that she could reclaim her dignity. "What you don't like wrestling?"

Emma scoffed and covered her breast. "Wrestling is fine. But I think you have more than just that on your mind baby bro" She glanced down to his bulging crotch.

"I'm sorry, Emma, you're just so...soo.. well you know what you are." Luke said as he tried to stand up and release her.

"I'm what baby bro?" Emma pulled him back on top of her. Pulling his face right in front of hers. Emma examined her slightly younger brothers tan freckled face. She moved her eyes from his sculpted jaw line, his nude lips so tempting. She gazed up to his deep brown eyes staring into hers. Begging for more. Dark locks slicked upwards away from his face. She flashed him a smirk. And pressed her lips to his.

Luke jumped a little. Was this happening? He pressed his lips into the kiss. For a moment it was timid and almost hesitant. Until Luke darted his tongue across her plump pink lips begging for her to open and let him in. She complied. His tongue slipped into her mouth and began caressing hers. Luke felt his cock getting harder. He put his arm above Emma head for support. His other ran up and down her waist. His hand gripped her waist tightly as he positioned himself more on top than straddling.

Emma broke the kiss. "Luke, we really shouldn't be doing this,"

Luke lifted slightly up and gazed into his sisters hazel eyes. "I know, I'm sorry. We can stop." He suddenly noticed her dress had slipped again revealing her breast. "Can I just do one thing before it's over?"

Emma nodded cautiously. Luke took her perfect breast in his hand and began to fondle it. He ran his thumb across her pink nipple and she let out a slight sigh. He ran it across a few times and gripped a little tighter around her breast. Emma let out a moan and her nipple slowly rose. With every flick of his finger she moaned and sighed.

Emma was feeling something she hadn't felt before. Her pussy twitched and her panties felt moist. It felt so good she could feel his bulge against her thighs and it all happened so quickly. Her legs slid apart allowing Luke to position himself between them. She leaned up and started kissing him again.

Luke slowly moved his hand from her breast and caressed down her body and down to her wet panties. As his hand brushed against her pussy she bite his lip slightly. Luke gently rubbed across her panties and quickly realized what felt good to her. The more he rubbed the wetter she got.

Emma was in a state of pure extasy. It felt so good and her body just took over. As Luke rubbed her pussy she raised her hips pressing into his hand. Her body tensed and she unwillingly broke the deep passionate kiss to moan. Her hands darted to his back and she scrapped her manacured nails across his shirt. Her panties were soaked as she screamed in pleasure.

Luke was astonished. He had made her cum! He had never been with a girl before and he actually did it. He wanted to do it again. Her neck was exposed from her head tilting back and he took the opportunity to kiss gently down her porcelain skin. Luke wanted his sister to scream again. As he kissed his way down to her supple breast she moaned a little and panted. His hand slid under her soaked panties and quickly found her clitoris.

His kisses felt so good on her neck. Luke's hand rubbed against her clit and she moved her hips in rythem. He moved his hand even lower no longer focusing on the clit but now searching for her tight wet opening. He slid one finger inside. And she squealed. Her back arched allowing him to go deeper. While moving his finger in and out of her tight opening. Luke positioned his free hand under her back keeping it arched and took her nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue across it rapidly.

Emma let out a soft moan as she arched her back more allowing her brothers fingers deeper access. She could feel it again. Her stomach tightened her head flew back, she screamed "Fuck! Luke! OH OH! I'M GUNNA.. I'M! FUCK!" her nails now digging into his back his tounge darted and he moved his fingers faster as Emma reached climax once again.

Luke took his hand from under her and unbuttoned his pants. He wiggled them down along with his sister's drenched panties. His rock hard cock stuck out through the opening in his boxers. Emma glanced "Wow, you're huge!" She exclaimed staring at it.

Luke positioned himself between her thighs. "Oh shit! I almost forgot!"  
He reach over to his pants and grabbed a condom from his wallet. "That wouldn't be fun to explain" he chuckled.

Emma grabbed his hand. And took the condom "We really shouldn't... but Luke I want you so bad. Can I do it?" Luke nodded. Emma took the condom from the wrapper and slowly reached down to his throbbing rock hard cock. She slid it over the head and rolled it down his shaft. She fondled his cock for a minute before guiding it to her slick opening. As the head entered Luke groaned and pressed a little deeper. Emma shuddered in pain.

"I'm sorry Emma, it just felt so good," Luke apologized. Emma reached down grabbing his hips. She forcibly thrusted him all the way into her. Luke groaned louder.

Emma smiled. "I like the pain baby bro," As Luke thrusted in and out of her pussy Emma screamed louder and louder hoping nobody could hear. Praying nobody had come home. Her nails clawing at his back. She couldn't control it she came and bit down onto his neck. This excited Luke more as it caused him to thrust deep into her releasing himself.

The surge of pleasure rushed over Luke as he pulled his now limp member out of his sisters throbbing pussy and collapsed at her side. Both teens lay in the middle of the floor sweat rolling off of them panting heavily. Luke removed the condom and pulled his pants up. He turned to Emma. "I can't believe we did that... we're in so much trouble if Jessie finds out."

"I know. We shouldn't have. But damn it felt totes great!" Emma exclaimed as she pulled her panties up and adjusted her dress. "Omg!"

"What!?"

"Luke I bit your neck and there's a mark! We're so busted!" Emma yelled.

Luke sprang to his feet and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror Emma followed. On his neck was a perfect bit indentation that had started to bruise slightly. "Quick Emma, cover it with your make up." Emma did as she was told. When she was done the mark wasn't even noticeable.

Luke leaned backwards on the sink as Emma finished up. Their eyes met and Emma stared at his freckled face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They darted their tongues against each others. Luke placed his hand on her waist pulling her hips against his pressing his once again growing crotch against hers. Lowering his his hands to cup her perfect little ass.

Emma threw her arms around his neck as the heated passion rushed through her body once again. This passion came to a sudden end when a voice came from downstairs.

"Luke! Emma! Where are you? We're home." Jessie's voice rang through the penthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma quickly broke the kiss. And frantically brushed through her hair. Luke walked to the bathroom door and stood watching her. Something about her worry of getting busted was getting him aroused even more. He adjusted his crotch in hopes to cover his excitement.

"You're being totes obvious," Emma said as she brushed past him exiting the bathroom. She flashed her perfect smile and tossed her hair. "Well are you coming?"

Luke followed Emma down the stairs. Where Jessie was waiting for them. "So kids, did you have fun today?" Jessie asked.

Luke and Emma glanced at each other and with a smirk both replied "Yeah, it was a pretty good day."

"Well, what did you do?" Jessie asked as Zuri came up the elevator holding a cotton candy stick. Emma feeling frisky grabbed a piece and slowly put it in her mouth. Luke watched intently as it grazed past her plump lips and her tongue darted quickly around it as the sweet treat disappeared inside. Emma could see the arousal on his face.

"I played video games!" Luke blurted out in attempt to not draw attention to the situation. "I lost all my progress though because I forgot pro save,"

"Well that sucks," Jessie said as she turned to Emma. "What about you Emma?"

Emma smiled her perfect innocent smile. And tossed her hair. "Well I was going to watch my shows, but someone wouldn't let me," She darted her eyes to Luke in a playful way.

Luke was baffled. How was she being so calm about this. His stomach was in knots his mind was all over the place. What if Jessie found out? Or his nosey little brother? Luke looked around. "Where's Ravi?"

"Um, Miss Jessie, Mrs. Kipling found this in the movie room," Ravi entered holding Luke and Emma's used condom in his fingertips. Luke and Emma looked at each other in horror.

Jessie quickly snatched it from his hands and with a disgusted look she turned to the 2 older kids. "Zuri go upstairs, now." Zuri obeyed "Luke, Emma? Do either of you want to explain this?"

Seeing the horrified look on Emma's face Luke blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry Jessie, I did it," Luke thought fast to cover "I... I. .. had a... well an urge while playing my game... and I didn't know anyone was home... and well I didn't want to... make.. make a mess so I used a condom and... fixed my urge,"

"LUKE! EW TMI," Emma shrieked playing along.

Jessie handed the used condom to Luke. "Dispose of this... NOW... you're grounded for a week and don't EVER fix your urge anywhere but your room again!"

With a sigh of relief it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. As he walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom he glanced at Emma who also looked relieved.

At dinner everything was normal nobody mentioned Luke's "urge". Ravi was going on about his advanced chemistry class. Jessie was trying to coax Zuri to eat her fish sticks. Zuri protested because Millie the Mermaid would never speak to her again. Burtam was sitting at the counter doing a crossword. Emma glanced at Luke who was mixing some gross concoction of food. Something about his odd tendencies had always intrigued her.

Emma reached her hand under the table and found her way to Luke's crotch. This startled him and he jumped slightly. His eyes darted around the table to be sure nobody had noticed. He glanced at Emma and she mouthed for him to be quiet. She began to fondle his dick through his pants and there was an immediate reaction. She felt it twitch and begin to grow.

Emma unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand down the front to reach his smooth shaft. She gripped his growing cock in her hand and pulled it out the top of his jeans. While still gripping it Emma began to move her hand up and down the shaft slowly. This caused Luke to wiggle in his chair slightly and his pants slid down a little more allowing Emma to get a better grip.

As she moved her hand up and down his shaft Luke's breathing became heavier. His cock was throbbing with pleasure and he could feel it over coming him. Quickly he took a large bite of food and let out a low groan as he climaxed "mmm... this is great," trying to appear as though it was his food causing his groans of pleasure. All eyes suddenly fell on him. For a moment until he added. "I was soo hungry.. mmm"

Emma felt the warm goo cover her hand as her brother came. With her free hand she grabbed her napkin and slid it to her other hand and cleaned her brothers now limp cock. She slid it back into his pants.

Luke slid his hands to his lap and re-buttoned his pants. He couldn't believe Emma just did that with everyone right there. His attention turned to her. As she ate her dinner she was calm but glowing with achievement. Luke finished his dinner well after everyone else had left so he could comfortably adjust himself.

Emma had just gotten ready for bed in her room. When the door flung open.

"What the hell Emma?!" Luke exclaimed as he closed the door behind him. "You could have gotten us caught tonight. You're just lucky I always make noise when I eat. Why would you do that?"

"I know right. Isn't it totes exciting? The danger..The risk.. it just gets me going so bad." Emma explained as she pushed Luke against her bedroom door. As she locked the door. "Luke, Jessie is in the room right next to us. What do you say? You up for it?"

Luke was shocked. Emma wanted it again. "Em, I'm not sure about this. Dinner was risky enough but now you want to do it with Jessie right next door?"

"Come on baby bro, you know you want to just as bad as me." Emma pouted her plump pink lips and batted her hazel eyes. Luke shook his head no. Emma pressed her lips against his neck and kissed his collar bone. "Please? I'm so horny and I want YOU,"

Luke's body quivered as her lips traced his collar bone. Before he could think of what to say Emma had begun unbuttoning his shirt kissing down his chest. Rolling his shirt off his shoulders as she pecked her way down his body. Luke felt the quiver again as his errection started growing. Emma was on her knees in front of him she unbuttoned his pants and slid them along with his boxers down.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma took his semi hard cock in her hand and lowered her mouth to the head. As it entered her mouth Luke placed his hand on top of her head. His fingers brushing through her golden hair. Emma explored his cock with her tongue rolling it around the head. Luke let out a grunt as he grasped a handful of golden waves. Emma slowly began to take the shaft into her mouth while moving her hand up and down it. It grew harder and as she got further down it caused her to gag.

"What's the matter Em, to much for you?" Luke whispered playfully.

Not wanting to admit that her baby brother was too much Emma quickly took his cock all the way to the back of her throat.

"Ok, I.. guess... not," Luke grunted again unable to speak from the overwhelming pleasure. "T..tr..try.. su.. suck.. sucki.. sucking it..."

Emma obliged. As she sucked his hard cock she worked her way up and down the shaft. She could feel his body tense as she went faster. Hearing his deep grunts of pleasure turned her on even more. She slipped her free hand down her panties and began to rub her throbbing pussy. She moaned but Luke's cock muffled the sound.

Luke felt the vibration of her moans rivet through his cock. He was about to cum. He took her head and held it steady as he trusted his hard cock in and out of her pressed lips. Every second feeling better and better until with one final thrust down his sister's throat he released.

Emma felt the warm cum drip down her throat as she gulped it down. Pulling his cock from her mouth she removed her hand from her panties as well. Her fingers were soaked in her own release. She stood up placing one hand on Luke's exposed chest. Pressing her body to his she traced his lips with her fingers tempting him to taste. His mouth opened and willing took her finger in. She felt his tongue dart as he sucked her sweetness from the tips one at a time. Both of them in a state of ecstasy staring dazily at each other. Neither making a sound.

"EMMA! UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Jessie yelled as she pounded on the bedroom door. "EMMA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Luke looked at Emma in shock and whispered "Oh no.. What now?"

Emma looked around, pointed to her closet and quickly replied " Yeah I'm ok. Give me a minute I have clothes in the way," she grabbed a bunch of her clothes from closet and threw them on the floor. Luke helped her until she pushed him in the closet and closed the door.

As Luke sat naked in Emma's closet he listened to what was going on outside the door.

"Emma, why was your door locked? And what was all the grunting about?" Jessie asked in a worried tone.

Emma took a breath to calm herself and explained "My door was locked because I was throwing clothes in a pile and I didn't want anyone to come in and push them possibly ruining them. And it was a lot of work you know, I'm exhausted from all that work."

"Why were you throwing clothes in a pile?" Jessie said looking around the room at the disaster of clothes.

Emma looked around "Well Bonnie, in my history class wore a shirt today and it looked so bad on her. And I realized I had the same shirt and I don't want it now because if she wore it it's no longer cool." Emma looked around and grabbed a shirt from a pile "Hear it is. Isn't it totes hideous?"

"Emma I expect you to clean this room tomorrow," Jessie stepped out the door "I'm going to bed now. So try to keep it down please,"

Emma closed the door behind her and listened to hear her door close before locking hers again. She quickly opened her closet door.

"Whew, that was close. Exciting

huh," She exclaimed.

"Emma that's the third time we've almost gotten caught, this is a little out of hand," Luke said as he dug through a pile of clothes looking for his.

Emma grabbed his hand. "That's why it's so exciting Luke. Don't you get it. Forbidden Love. It's totes the best story ever told. I want you Luke, don't you want me?" She asked as she lead him to the middle of the room.

"Of course I do Emma. But if we get caught who knows what would happen to us. Mom and Dad might send us away. I don't know about you but I like it here." Luke said as he pulled his hand from hers.

Emma turned to face him "Luke were not going to get caught. We're too smart to get caught. But if you want to stop I understand." Emma said as she kissed him gently. She backed away slowly.

"I just don't think..." Luke began. Emma pulled her sleek nightgown over her head and dropped it on the floor as she took a few more steps back away from Luke. "I don't think it's smart to keep doing this. That's all."

"Well, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I can do it by myself. You could just stand there." She explained as she reached behind her back unhooking her black lace bra and dropping it next to her nightgown exposing her tender perky breasts. "I mean if that's what you'd rather do? Or if you really don't want to do this anymore you can always go back to your room. Nobody is forcing you Luke. But I don't think that's really what you WANT to do."

Luke stood in silence. He knew she was right. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. He watched as she lay on her bed. Her hand wandering across her exposed body until it dissappeared into her pink lace panties. Her hand rubbing and flicking her clit vigorously soft moans escaping her lips as her other hand pinched and grasped her breasts. Arching her back. Her soft body exposed almost fully. Just sprawled there as in to be begging to be touched. Luke could feel himself becoming very aroused. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Emma was frantically flicking her fingers across her clit. Every movement caused a quiver to rush her body. Her eyes closed from the pleasure. She felt Luke's hands on her thighs as he gripped her panties pulling them off of her. "Scoot up further on the bed" Luke whispered. "I want to try something,"

Emma scooted herself up further on the bed. "What are you going to try?" She asked as she felt Luke's body weight press down on the bed.

"You'll see, keep your eyes closed though. It's a surprise." Luke instructed as he crawled across her bed to where she was. "And you're pretty loud Em, so grab a pillow just in case"

Emma reached to find a pillow when she felt Luke lift her legs slightly resting one on each of his shoulders. She felt his hand grab her ass. The other toying with her clit ever so slightly. He was teasing her. Her body twitched with every touch. Then a different sensation. She felt his lips press against her inner thigh and it sent shivers down her back. His kisses traced both thighs until finally she felt his tongue make gentle contact with her clit. Just the tip flicking back and forth darting around quickly.

She arched her back and let out a soft moan. Which told Luke he was in the right spot. He began to flick his tongue faster. Causing her to moan louder. Softly he whispered "The pillow Em," then returning to her clit. Luke inserted 2 fingers into his sisters tight pussy and rapidly moved them in and out while licking and sucking on her clit. She moaned again but it was muffled by the pillow.

She couldn't take anymore it felt so good. Her body was shaking as she grasped desperately for the headboard to pull herself away. Luke must have noticed because he grabbed her legs with his free hand pulling her down away from the headboard. In a muffled scream "Fuck! Luke! Ahhh! Stop! Omg! No! No! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!"

Emma's body shook uncontrollably. Her legs tensed up as Luke pulled his head and fingers away. Her legs fell to the sides and Luke rubbed her clit vigorously as a gush of fluid rushed from her. Soaking his hand and the sheets Emma screamed into the pillow one last time as her climax reached its end.

Dropping the pillow to the side. Emma lay there body still trembling. "Luke,"

"Yeah Em,"

"That was.. amazing," she panted. She rolled her head sideways to look at him. He lowered his head to her throbbing pussy and licked gently up and down. Her body quaked again.

Then he crawled up her body positioned between her thighs. His hard cock brushed against her slit and she gasped. Staring up at him, taking a moment to admire his body from this angle. His toned but not really muscular torso. His arms bulging while he supported himself above her. "Luke,"

He lowered his lips to hers enticing her into a passionate kiss. While their tongues danced with one another. Luke guided his hard cock to her slit and brushed it up and down teasing her clit. Breaking the kiss "Do you want it Emma?"


	4. Chapter 4

Her body twitched as he toyed with her pussy. She moaned. Unable to speak. She grabbed the back of his head pulling him back into the kiss. She ran her fingers through his dark hair. As he guided his hard cock into her tight pink pussy she grabbed a handful of his hair and moaned softly into the kiss.

As Luke thrusted in and out of his sister's tight pussy, he felt her nails drag across his back. Oddly the pain turned him on even more. He wanted more control of the situation so far Emma had been calling all the shots. Luke quickly pulled out and rolled her onto her stomach placing one hand under her hips he raised her up onto her knees, head still down. Guiding himself back in he thrusted hard and deep. His hand rubbed her clit as he thrusted.

"Fuck!" Emma screamed in pleasure as Luke's body clapped against her perfect ass. She buried her face in the pillow as she screamed louder and louder. Her body tensed and she gushed all over him. Screaming "Luke!LUKE!" through the pillow.

"Yeah, you like that Em, who's your best bro" Luke whispered as he grabbed a handful of her golden hair pulling back slightly to raise her face from the pillow. "Say it Em,"

"You are Luke, Fuck. Please don't stop. Don't stop" Emma begged in a soft moan trying to be quiet. Her body quaked with pleasure as she gushed again.

"That's right sweetheart, me," Luke groaned as he slapped her ass. He released her hair allowing her to bury her face in the pillow once again. Thrusting faster as he felt himself nearing the end. He took her hips in his hands for better control. As he felt himself get close he pulled out taking his cock in his hand finishing on Emma's perfect ass.

Emma collapsed onto the bed as his cum ran across her ass. Pulling her face out of the pillow she felt Luke's body weight leave the bed. A few seconds she felt him re-enter the bed. A cloth moved across her ass. "What are you doing?" She inquired.

After Luke finished cleaning his sticky mess from his sisters ass he rolled her onto her back. "I was getting my cum off your ass," He whispered. Luke moved his body up and laid next to her. On their back staring blankly at the ceiling. "Em, you were right. I don't want to stop this. But I definitely don't want to get caught so we need to be smart about it. No more incidents like dinner. Not without warning at least."

Emma rolled onto her side and gave him an agreeable nod. She pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss, "I'll give you warning next time. I promise." She kissed him again. This time their tongues dance and his hand moved to her breast. As the kiss got deeper and more passionate Emma could feel herself getting turned on. She broke the kiss. Biting her lip slightly and placing her hand on his chest "If you don't go now. We'll never stop,"

"I know, I wish I didn't have to go though," Luke ran his fingers through her hair then rolled to the edge of the bed and stood up. Gathering his pants from a nearby pile of clothes and putting them on. Making his way to the door he turned to her "Goodnight Em,"

"Goodnight baby bro," Emma watched as Luke slipped through the door. She lay awake for a few minutes thinking of what had all happened that day. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

At breakfast the next morning everything was normal. Nobody had heard anything from the endeavors that had occurred in Emma's room. As the 4 Ross kids ate their breakfast it was as if nothing had happened.

"Now Luke, remember you're grounded so come straight home after school. And Emma I want you to clean that mess you made in your room last night." Jessie explained as she handed all 4 their backpacks.

School was hard to focus on. Luke couldn't stop thinking about all that had changed in the last 24hrs. He was no longer a virgin. Him and Emma were in a sexual relationship. And he couldn't tell anyone. He's having sex with the hottest girl in school and he has to keep in a secret. As he opened his locker between classes a note fell

on the floor. He studied the words written on it and would recognize the hand writing anywhere. In a whisper he read the note out loud "meet me in the basement bathroom at lunch - E"

Emma sat in class tapping her foot as the clock ticked. It was almost lunch and her body was so eager to be touched. She had been horny all morning. Finally the bell rang. And she quickly scooped her books from her desk. The teacher stopped her as she walked towards the door. "Emma can I have a word with you?"

"Sure what's up?" Emma tried to stay calm knowing Luke would be in the bathroom waiting for her in just a few minutes.

"Well, your grades have been dropping lately and I was wondering if there was something wrong? Something going on at home?" Her teacher informed.

"Oh no, everything is fine at home. Jessie is great. Mom and dad are working on Galactopus 9. And my siblings are wonderful. I just haven't been trying my hardest. But I'll try harder I promise. " Emma said quickly as she pushed past him. "Sorry I'm hungry"

It had been 8 minutes since the bell rang. Luke stood in the bathroom pacing back and forth. Where was Emma he thought. Suddenly he heard the door open turning to look. Before he could fully turn Emma had pushed him into a nearby stall. Her hands frantically pulling at his pants, tongue darting into his mouth, locking into a passionate kiss. "Woah Em," Luke uttered pulling away from the kiss for a brief second.

"I want it! I've been going crazy all morning!" Emma said in a hurried tone. She finally got his pants undone. Grabbing his limp cock with her hand she got to her knees placing it in her mouth. Focusing first on the head, sucking and rolling her tongue across it. As she felt it grow harder in her hand Luke's hands moved through her hair guiding her head further down the shaft.

Luke guided her head until he felt her gag. Not wanting to force her he released his grip. Her mouth felt amazing as it moved up and down his cock. He let out a few low moans.

Emma felt his cock grow harder in her mouth as she reached into her purse grabbing a condom. She opened the wrapper and slid it out. She removed her mouth from his cock and rolled the condom onto his shaft. Standing up she leaned to his ear "I didn't wear panties today" she whispered pulling up her dress exposing her bare pussy.

Luke gently pushed Emma against the stall door as he grabbed her thigh lifting her leg to his side. Using his other hand he guided his hard cock into her throbbing wet hole. She let out a moan as he entered her. Wasting no time he guided himself all the way in. Thrusting deep into her pussy Luke groaned with pleasure.

Emma wrapped her arms around him pulling his head into her neck. As he kissed her neck it sent chills through her body. She grabbed a handful of his thick locks and pulled slightly. As her pussy throbbed and twitched with pleasure Emma moaned into his ear "Fuck! Luke... I'm... Cumming.."

"Cum for me Em," Luke whispered as he quickly pulled out moving his hand to her clit rubbing vigorously as Emma gushed all over the floor. After she had finished Luke unlocked the stall door and pushed her out to the sinks. He lifted her body placing her on the sink as he guided his cock back into his sister's pussy. She moaned as he thrusted all the way in.

"Luke! Oh god," Emma squeaked as she grasped at his back. Her body still quivering from pleasure. As her brothers hard cock went in and out of her tight pussy she felt herself cum again. She guided his head to her neck again "please Luke. . Oh god..kiss suck.. anything.."

Luke accepted her request and began kissing and sucking on her neck. She moaned loudly with pleasure. He came and moaned softly into her ear as he removed his cock, she gushed once more. Removing the condom and pulling up his pants Luke gasped "Em, I'm sorry. You have a hickey."

"Seriously?!" Emma grabbed at her neck spinning to look in the mirror behind her. "Luke! What am I going to tell people?"

"You told me to! I'm sorry,"

"Okay, I got this. I'll just say that Vincent gave it to me. That's believable. Right?" Emma exclaimed in a worried manner as she pulled her dress back down and getting off the sink.

"Totally," Luke agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: This chapter includes a scenario that may cause discomfort for some. Please read at own risk.

School seemed to drag on forever. Emma had used a scarf, though it was totes out of season, to cover the hickey on her neck. As the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Emma couldn't wait to get out of there. She was walking down the empty hall towards the door when suddenly she was pulled into a classroom.

It was dimly lit she could hardly see who had pulled her. Squinting she finally recognized the face. "Vincent? What are you doing. I have to go home." She turned to walk out the door. As she did he stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"So Em, I hear I gave you a nice sized hickey. Intresting enough I don't remember miss perfect ever doing so much as kissing me." Vincent said as he untied her scarf. Emma tried to push his has away but it was too late.

She grabbed her neck and reached for the scarf Vincent was now holding at his hip. "Give it to me Vincent! This isn't funny." She exclaimed.

"Oh but Emma, don't you want to experience what you've been telling everyone?" Vincent grabbed her hands and tied the scarf tightly around them. Emma struggled but he was too strong. "Come on Em, don't fight what you know you want,"

Emma pulled away but her hands were still tied. "Vincent, seriously this totes isn't cool. Untie.." her words were stopped suddenly by Vincent's mouth pressing against hers. He forced his tongue between her tightly pressed lips.

Vincent grabbed Emma's hips as she struggled to pull away. Her lips tasted like cupcakes and her tongue was minty. He moved his left hand to her perfect ass and his right to her supple breast. She groaned in a disapproving way. Vincent pulled his mouth away and whispered. "Don't pretend like you don't like it baby girl. You're just playing hard to get."

Emma wiggled and squirmed trying to break from his grasp. "Vincent stop. I'm not playing I don't want this. Please." She said frantically as she felt him pulling her dress up over her ass exposing her.

Vincent released his grasp and untied the bandanna he was wearing on his head. He rolled it as Emma stumbled backwards trying to get away. She fell and Vincent crawled on top of her. "Your mouth says no princess but your lack of panties says yes. You just talk to much." He said as he placed the bandanna in her mouth and tied it behind her head.

Emma screamed for help but her sounds were muffled too much by the gag Vincent had made. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt Vincent's hand move up and down her thigh. Stopping just before her pussy. She wasn't sure why but she could feel herself getting wet.

Vincent ran his hand up her inner thigh once more using his other hand he undid his button and zipper pulling his rock hard cock out. His body was rushing with pleasure. He slid his hand up to he tight pink pussy and toyed with Emma's clit. She twitched and squirmed releasing slight sounds. Vincent began to finger her tight hole placing 2 fingers in and out fast and hard. Playing with himself with the other hand.

Emma groaned. She wanted it to stop. But it felt good. She began to cry as Vincent continued to violate her. She had no control and felt helpless. She felt herself cumming and through her tears she moaned loadly through the gag.

Vincent felt her release around his hand. Her walls tightened. Her moans turning him on even more. He removed his hand and licked his fingers. He reached up to the bandanna an gently pulled it down. "Do you want this dick Em? You came so much just from my fingers. I want you to come all over this cock baby,"

Emma wanted it to stop. But she also felt a rush from not having any control. She hadn't cum that much with Luke. She made her decision. And she uttered. "Take me, but don't stop no matter what I say. I want your cock,"

Vincent nodded as he shoved his hard cock into her tight pussy. He was far from gentle about it. He thrusted inside of her hard. Causing slight screams to escape her lips. Vincent placed his hand on her throat applying pressure. Screams escaped her lips.

"Vincent! St..St.. Stop! God Stop!" She screamed. As the pleasure became unbearable. Her walls tightened around his cock. She came. Her pleas went unanswered as he continued forcing his cock in and out of her.

"Princess you said no matter what you said. I'm almost done just shut those pretty lips of yours" Vincent whispered in her ear. He thrusted hard into her pussy filling her with him cum. He untied her hands after removing his cock. "Well that was fun. Catch you later princess."

Vincent put his now limp self away. Stood and walked to the door. He gave a wink before leaving. Emma regained herself for a few moments and also left.


End file.
